My life's about Kids
by cyclone5000
Summary: Sora hates kids, despite having to work with them. So why does she now want to keep her job as a baby-sitter? Or try to earn the love and affection of two twins she rather abandon and never see again? Simple, because they have a sexy Dad worth impressing
1. Kids ruin everything

Please Read and Review! Everything here is meant in good fun.

Obviously I don't own Digimon.

Characters are a tad bit OOC

M for language, suggestiveness, and possibly racy/lemon scenes. Depends how the story goes.

hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"WAAAAH!" A three year old fell on his knees and starting crying...again.<p>

"Hang on, I'll be right there!" I pushed my auburn hair behind my ears and started open the upper shelves to find some Neosporin and a bandage.

"Hey! Give me back MY crayon!" The two kids that were _peacefully _coloring a second ago started throwing tiny colorful daggers propelled with anger at each other.

"Kevin! You know you have to share all the crayons," I shouted, my primary concern being with the missing antibiotic than the kids having a crayon fight.

"You used up all the pink paint!" From across the room, a little girl in the purple dress cried out, looking at her equally sized and dressed peer.

"Well I have to paint my butterfly; your flower isn't nice anyway," The small girl commented sending her now no longer best friend into a frenzy.

"That's mean! Ms. Sora! Kaylee said a bad word!"

"Kaylee be nice," I shouted back unable to hide the annoyance in my voice. Honesty I don't understand why kids have to be such pathological liars. When they grow up I can just _imagine _all the high school drama they'll have to face.

"NOOOO I didn't! Stop being a liar!"

"Then stop using up all the paint!"

"Kids…let stop fighting now," Putting down the band-aid and antibacterial spray I just found, I jogged over to the girls to intervene in their fight.

"NOOO she called my flower ugly!" The girl then reached for a paint cup and threw it at the other girl's direction. And…just my luck, she has lazy aim.

"Not another pair of jeans…." I just watched as the orange paint slid down my pant leg. Already knowing any effort to clean myself is just going to get orange on me elsewhere.

"Uh oh…" The two girls backed up putting their hands behind their backs and started staring at the ground. Honestly what is it with kids and staring at the ground when they've done something bad? Why can't they just behave in the first place!

I looked around the bright yellow room. The crying boy is still in the corner waiting for me to clean and bandaged his scraped knee –come to think of it, how did he scrape his knee the room is practically padded down in every corner! Ugh whatever, the boys on the drawing desk have successfully broken every single crayon available. Great now some other kid is going to cry about the broken crayons! And of course the two girls won't look me in the eye. Shit and not to mention all the other kids in the room that are tossing toys, falling down and not washing their hands after they come out of the bathroom!

I hate my job. Even more I can't stand booger eating, crying, biting, fighting, rule-breaking, messy, stupid kids!

"Calm down Sora…"I took a deep breath trying to control myself, fixing my hair and my softly colored sweater. Just as my nerves started to relax, my pacing heartbeat slowly regulating, I made the dumbass mistake of looking at the clock.

8:22 A.M.

Holy fuck, I'm going to go insane.

"KIIIIDDS!" The elder woman (she's technically my superior) with cats all over her clothes walked in from outside, "It's time for recess!"

Shit, not recess!

"**REEEECEEEESSSS!" **All of the kids in the room screamed on the top of their lungs. Don't EVER be fooled by the size of such a little stampede they have the force of a thousand elephants.

"Hey wait no runni-"My warning and hope were crushed as the little kids pushed and shoved one another, to sprint at the doorway. I lost my balance in the process, and of course fall on more paint and some unscrewed glue containers which mean some kid was eating it again.

"Ohohoho," My old lady superior gleefully laughed, "Kids are so cute when they are excited, aren't they," And with that she closed the door to go supervise recess.

Leaving me with few minutes of peace and quiet –which now I have to spend cleaning up the paint, putting the toys, crayons, and all the things these kids use and break away. All for what? The kids to come running back inside and messing up everything again.

"I hate my job," I ran my hands through my hair, to feel a strange stickiness and dampness. Oh yeah I forgot I'm covered with finger-paint.

"Ugggh!" I yelled out as I ran out the room and down the hallway, "Miyako! I can't do this anymore! This is the fifth time this month that my clothes are covered in glue, crayons and finger-paint!" I directed my anger at my old time friend Miyako Inoue, who was sitting behind the reception's desk, blissful, serene and enviously clean.

"Hm…" My old and good friend pulled her head away from her computer screen and took a good look at me, adjusting her huge owl size glasses to examine different parts of my outfit, "Well it's a good thing that all our art supplies are machine washable, that stuff will just wash out in a warm rinse cycle!"

I swear there is a limit to how much Miyako I can handle, "I don't give a damn about the art supplies!" The anger in my voice caused her to flinch and sink right back into the reception's desk-chair, "I hate this job! I hate how you convinced me to take this job! I hate that I can't quit because it's the only way I can get money and most of all…" I looked back to see if the daycare and kindergarten classroom's doors were closed, "I hate pesky little kids."

"Sora…that's your job as a day care attendant," Miyako rolled her eyes at my usual complaint and rant, "You have to oversee the kids, so get over your uncontrollable fear of children."

"I'm not scared of kids, I just hate them," I corrected softly leaning against the counter, "They are loud, annoying, or super bratty, they cry and throw stuff and ruin absolutely everything."

"What do you want me to do Sora? Fire you? You hate the job so damn much why don't you leave?"

"I would if I could!"

"You always complain, you're always mad, and yet you never do anything to fix or change it!"

"I don't have a lot of money or many job choices right now," I reminded her, "I still live with my mom for heaven's sake."

"Doesn't your mom run a business of her own? Go work for her," Miyako crossed her arms, glare still fiery and pointed at me.

"I don't want to bother my mom any more than I have to," I shuddered remembering the look on her face when I dropped out of college, "the more I can do without her the better."

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" Miyako let out a large sigh while rubbing her temples. I didn't bother to look at her and turned my attention to the gray wallpaper and seasonal designs I had helped her put up. She was right if I'm miserable I should change something…but all the choices I want are unavailable. Technically I should be grateful for getting this job. If Miyako's family didn't own this business my mom would have probably been serious about me getting an arranged marriage just so I couldn't bum off of her.

"Yeah…your right, I'll stop complaining," I turned back to face her even though she was back on the computer answering email and looking at forms or whatever secretaries for daycare centers do.

"Uh huh, suuuure," She smiled back allowing me to smile knowing that I have been forgiven, "Well I-"

*ring ring*

"-I'll hold that thought give me a sec," I nodded as she went over to the phone to the farther side of her, "Good morning, you've reached Inoue's child development and babysitter service how may I help you?" Being bored of her 'uh huhs and yes sirs' I glanced all over the place of the center.

For a family business that's fairly new even I have to admit the place is impressive. With several rooms to accommodate 20-30 kids each, spacious hallways, waiting rooms, customer service and reception area it was a pleasant looking place. The cafeteria, nurse's room, and playground outside is what put the center over the top, making it one of the best in the area.

"Excuse me? That soon?" Miyako's sudden change in pitch snapped my attention to her, "Oh I'll see what I can do, okay? Don't be surprised if I can't find someone though," Something was wrong I could see it in her face as she started clicking away on the computer. "Alright sir, I'll call you back." She hung up the phone and gave me a look of irritation and despair.

"Did something happen?" I asked my dumb question, as it was obvious that the phone call wasn't well received.

"Yeah, this guy needs a baby sitter and needs one soon."

"How soon?"

"Like 9:00 soon"

"Oh, that's like thirty minutes away, its fine right?"

"No, it isn't I don't know if we have any hands available on such short notice." She gave me a pissed off look, "It's not like we have a storage room full of sitters in case of emergencies!"

"Okay, Okay you're right," I put my hands up in defense and let her continue her desperate search. This place was really trying to be the jack of all trades. Top notch day care center, kindergarten classes that put the public education system to shame, all while also having a nanny service, meaning if a family can't have their child come here, a baby-sitter would go directly to them. Good idea and sounds promising…however obviously it was hard to maintain it all, "Any luck?"

"No," she muttered, giving off a loud sigh, "unless someone shows up now, we don't have anyone who can come."

Come to think of it, I don't really know what a sitters or nannies do, "So what is a baby-sitter anyway?"

Miyako looked at me adjusting her glasses, "Basically what you think it is. A sitter watches goes to the house to watch over the kids. We require the families to have a list of information regarding what they allow their kids to do, emergencies contacts you get my drift. It's not like the day care center or anything, for you are having a one on one interaction with the kids, and it's a little more free reign for someone isn't over your shoulder etc. However you work on the hours of the guardian so work hours are longer than the day care center regulations."

"Oh…" I muttered quietly. Who would want that? Spending even MORE time ALONE with pesky little brats sounds horrible. Well…I guess it's better than having to deal with 30 kids at once…wait a second! Less kids=less work! Plus I wouldn't have to work in the crazy yellow room either! "Hey Miyako?"

"What?"

"How about letting me go?"

"Hmm –wait a minute what?" She looked up from the computer and looked right at me in disbelief. You want to go in as a baby sitter?"

"Well I'll call myself a nanny, be fancier," I laughed a bit as the idea did seem farfetched.

"Why though? You hate kids." Miyako adjusted her glasses intent on hearing my input.

"I do, and the thought of being home alone sends shivers down my spine," I looked back at the day care room I just came from and could the said tingle, "But I rather deal with less kids as I possibly can you know? I'm just an aid anyway it's not like it matters if I'm here or not."

"Uh…we pride ourselves on service, you can't be a total bitch like usual," Miyako stated with no regard for my feelings in her voice.

"What the-fine, yes I promise I'll be good," I smiled sweetly and looked at her with all the hope and optimism I could muster.

She stared at me, her purple hair starting to scrunch as her eyebrows furrow against each other. And then finally she let out a sigh and loosened up, "Fine, you can go," Miyako gave into my desperate request, "Here is the address, go now or else you'll be late he said he specifically it had to be 9."

I held back on jumping up and down from joy or squealing like how I used to in high school, "Thank you so much Miyako! Mind handling miss cat lady for me?"

Shooting me a quick 'you owe me so much' glare she nodded, "Don't you want to to clean yourself up first?" Pointing at my stained clothes from the earlier mishap.

"Nah, the kids are going to get it dirty anyways, it's not like I'm going to see the future love of my life right?" I smiled at her while putting on my warm black coat and grabbing my purse and car keys.

"All right, try not to have too much shit to say this time." I heard Miyako's voice mutter as I walked out the door.

While it's not the best improvement from my hellfire job, it most certainly is enough to make me drive quickly.

* * *

><p>"Cornerstone, Cornerstone, Cornerstone-Ah! Cornerstone!" I softly mused to myself as I pulled into the residential area. Running my eyes along the windows I started looking for my savior house but unconsciously noticed the similarities within the suburban area. The house alternated from two stories to one, with a tree in the front yard and some of the houses had a personal flair in the front like a porch or some flowers.<p>

"Aha, there you are," I double checked the numbers just to make sure that this was indeed the house that I will be staying for today. Affirming my actions I parked and started to head to the front door. The house was…modest. Not in a bad way of course, but it is the typical 'first home' most people generally buy into. It was one story with a two car garage, the grass in the yard was at least cut and trimmed properly, but the outside of the house looked maintained with the least amount of effort possible.

Finding my way in front of the door, the feeling that I'm really going to have to spend my ENTIRE day with horrible children instead of just six hours started to sink in. Did I really make the right choice? Is this going to be easier than working at the day care? Staring at the door I took one breath of confidence; well I'm here aren't I? I can do this. And with that I boldly pushed the doorbell.

*ding dong*

I immediately heard some high pitched yelling. Causing me to flinch as I could tell that there was more than one kid. And that those kids are going to cry worse than banshees. After some more muffled voices and stomps, I heard them get progressively louder until finally the door opened. Expecting to see someone across from me, I put on my most cheery smile…then I opened my eyes and saw no one.

"Excuse me, who are you?" An innocent girl's voice brought my attention downward. A little girl brunette still in her pink pajamas that were covered head to toe with crowns, was looking up at me with big honey eyes.

"Hi there sweetie," I put on my child smile and voice, "Are your parents' home?"

The little girl nodded, her brown tresses of hair silkily following, "But who are you?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch at introducing myself to a mere child, "I'm Ms. Sora; I'm going to be your sitt-nanny today."

"OH!" The little girl screamed causing me to jolt, "The nanny is here! The nanny is here!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the home and closing my only escape once I was fully inside.

Kids these days, no regard with respect or personal space. What kind of a parent lets a child open the door anyway? "Heh, so what's your name?" I asked nervously walking further inside following the girl carefully as I was unsure of what to expect.

"My name is Kaede!" The girl beamed proudly before running off into a hallway leaving me in the living room.

Having a chance at being alone, I peeked around the house vicinity. The living room had a couple couches, a small television with two cabinets full of DVDs and even some VHS tapes. Wow, that's…I can't believe some people still use a VCR now. The kitchen was right behind me, and it was fairly nice in comparison to the low key TV. The counters were slabs of stone, instead of the usual tile design, the cabinets and drawers here were stylized though I did notice the child safe locks on a good number of them. An older looking fridge was nudged in the corner, with a smaller mini fridge on top the counter with another lock on it. And from the door and entrance of the house ran a hallway which I presumed lead to the bedrooms of the family members.

Well since I'm going to be working here I started walking around trying to get a feel about the place. The house was… a little dirty. Some dishes were in the sink, places that needed to be dusted and probably the laundry hadn't been done, but that was probably due to the busy lifestyle and not necessarily neglect. Wandering deeper in the vicinity of the living room I saw a worn out and scratched up coffee table. Against one side of it was an old backpack that was fairly full, while a couple of hefty college textbooks were on top the table. Wow, someone is in college but living at home? Probably the runt's older brother…and a boring one by the look of it, I mean what boring ass class needs a book called **World Politics in a New Era** or **Business Law and the Environment**.

"Don't be so scared!" The girl's voice alerted my attention over to the hallway, "She seems nice."

"I'm not scared!" A boy's voice cried out, and two kids emerged from the hallway. The girl dragging an equally small boy wearing Superman pajamas.

"Ms. Sora-nanny, this is my little brother Koutaru!"

"Uh…hi Ms. Sora-nanny…" The boy nervously said waving at me.

I knelt down in front of them trying my hardest not to run in the other direction. Put on the happy face and voice Sora! "Wow my goodness, you two look really alike," I noticed him having the same face as Kaede. Their eyes were both big and a soft honey color, while their hairstyles were different (the girls hair was past her shoulders, while the boys stayed messily short) but their noses, mouth and cheekbones look almost identical.

"Mhmm, we're twins!" The girl nodded excitedly and raised her hand up, "I'm older though so I get to boss him around!"

"No you don't!" The boy objected pushing the girl lightly, "It's only by four minutes so you can't tell me to do anything!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yeah HUUUUUH!"

"Nuh HUUUUUH!"

Oh great these siblings are going to fight about every single thing. I should have brought earplugs.

"Koutaru! Kaede! Stop fighting!" A much older voice echoed out from one of the rooms, making the kids freeze before looking at each and smiling, stifling their giggles.

Well I could tell already he was older with authority…but sounded around my age. Probably the older brother college student.

"The nanny is here!" The both yelled out in unison running away from me and into the hallway which everyone seems to be disappearing into.

"What? Really?" The voice was getting closer and he ran out of the hall, "Kaede did you open the door again? I told you not to do that unless someone older with you."

"I'm sorry," The girl apologized as he put her down, "You were in the shower so I thought it would be okay."

"Well it isn't," He turned from the hallway and into the room looking downward at the two runts that were right beside him.

Sweet Jesus' nipple on a cracker. This man was SEXY.

He is the perfect height in comparison to me, taller but manageable enough so I could have the super cute traditional scene when the girl gets on her tip-toes to kiss her man. His natural tan stood out especially at the white paint on the wall, giving off the impression he spent most of his life outside rather than inside. While his shirt was a boring black, the crew neck fit perfectly on his build. Lean, but muscular, it's obvious that he works out. His arms caught my attention the large, toned limbs looked rugged due the muscle mass, but because of the smaller width still retained a gentle nature. The ideal arms I could throw myself into and feel completely warm and protected. While his jeans were faded a bit worn out, I could sense the athleticism in his legs, making me picture him running, playing sports, or working out and…some more adult kinds of exercises.

And I'm wearing a stretched out faded sweater with jeans that are covered with paint.

"Sorry about that," He now looked at me with his chocolate, almond shaped eyes, "They always have their own interpretation of things." He smiled nervously and ran one of hands through his damp hair that indicated that he just came out of the shower. It was spiky and messy kind of hairstyle, not one I would go for immediately, but it suited him so well.

"Uh…yeah! Um, I'm Sora Takenouchi glad to be working for you," I shook my head as not to be distracted by the cute dimples forming on the corner of his lips. But my goodness his lips look so kissable.

"Taichi Yagami, Thanks so much again for coming here on such short notice. The usual lady quit, and didn't tell me until a bit ago," He flashed an even cuter grin, stepping closer to me and putting out his hand. Embarrassingly it took me a couple seconds before registering the simple concept of a handshake and quickly gave him one just so I could feel his hand. The hand felt so warm against my icy digits, and from the closeness I could smell a whiff of the aftershave and I could now begin to feel my blood rush through my body.

"It's 8:40!" the girl ran to us carrying the backpack that was previously by the table, and perfectly ruining my golden moment.

"You're late! You're late!" the boy held the textbooks by the binding, the obvious strain in his face indicating how heavy they actually were.

"Right," The hottie snapped his, muttering something incomprehensible before running to a small closet by the door.

It was the right decision coming here! I am so lucky! The brats I'm going to have to baby-sit have the hottest older brother…and since he is in college that means he is my age too!

"Alright kiddos," He came back with a grey pea coat on and some black slip on vans, car keys attached to soccer lanyard were in his hands. Slinging the backpack on one shoulder he knelt down to pick up the books, "Come on now, say bye to your dad."

Oh yeah that's right, I haven't even met the two twerp's parents yet. I have to be on good terms with them if I ever want to see this guy again.

On cue the little boy and girl came running from the living room which I didn't even notice they ran off there, "Bye Dad!" The boy ran faster than the girl and gave Taichi a hug.

–Wait. Hold up. Did that boy just call the man of my dreams…Dad!

"Bye munchkin, be good alright," I saw in disbelief as my cutie responded to the kid by hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Bye Daddy!" The girl who was waiting patiently gave him a hug.

–Did this brat just call him DADDY!

"You be good too alright princess." Another hug and kiss on the cheek was given before he picked up the textbooks and stood up to face me, "Okay so I left a list of things about them on the counter, uh…if they want to watch movies go into the cabinet on the left not the right! Right side is my movies. There's some money in an envelope next to the list just in case you need it. List of contact numbers on the fridge. Uh…let's see what else…I have work today, so I'm going to be back around 10ish, however their bedtime is still nine! And what else…"

He kept listing things but I wasn't paying attention due to the fact that I started to notice how handsome his face was. High cheekbones, shapely nose, the life and warmth in his subtle but sexy brown eyes, the way he bit the top of his lip when he was remembering things…

"Daddy! You're going to be late! Laaaate!"The two kids screamed causing both of us to jolt. Shit they call him the d-word again! No! He is too young, too sexy, too my type to have something as infernal as kids!

"Oh dang," he glanced at the clock and started running to the door fiddling with his keys, "Alright I'm off!" His hypnotic voice left the building and I listened intently as I heard the footsteps fading to his car.

The two kids ran around me and climbed up onto the counter to look out the window. "Have a good day Daddy!" they both waved in unison in which Taichi smiled and waved back from his car.

BUT HOW CAN HE BE A FATHER? He is waaay too perfect! Right age, right type, right voice, right EVERYTHING!

"What's wrong Ms. Sora-nanny you look pale like a ghost?" the boy asked cocking his head to one side still sitting on the counter.

"It's pale as if you've seen a ghost dummy," The girl corrected, sliding off the counter.

"I'm not a dummy…"

"Well you have to be if you say dumb things!" This girl was going to be the typical stuck up brat.

"I didn't say dumb things!" And this boy was going to be the usual 'quick to jump into action' boy.

"That man-Taichi," I ignored their sibling spat, my mind too running with alternative possiblities, "He's your…he's your…da...dad?" I managed to ask my question, my face was most likely flushed due to my racing heartbeat.

"No he isn't our dad," The girl rolled her eyes as she stated.

Oh thank goodness there is hope for me yet!

"He's our SUPER-DAD!" The girl jumped up giggling and squealing.

"Yeah! He's the best daddy in the whole wide world!" Her younger brother chimed in jumping and down too in excitement. Both them being completely oblivious to the fact that they just shattered my happiness in one blow.

Fuck my life.

Kids really do ruin everything.

* * *

><p>HAHAHA just for the record, I enjoy the company of children.<p>

So I'm writing this story in Sora's POV simply because I like the idea of having a woman being the center and driving force. Usually I wouldn't do it, (i like guys too much especially Taichi!) but i feel its s good to have a woman driven story where she isn't weak willed or waiting for a man to save her.

This was fun to write. I have a strange habit of getting really vivid dream when I feel that I haven't been in touch with my artisitic side. I had this dream, and I think that it's a fun concept.

Thanks for reading! Now be a dear and review too


	2. Lying is a sin

Thank you all for reviewing! I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that people are liking the story and urging me to continue!

With that out of the way I forgot to mention but this is a **Taiora **story. That is not changing, so if you don't mind this pairing I hope you enjoy the story, and if you don't like it...well try not to bring any of the pairing drama here.

I haven't quite figured out the side pairings...but I'll post them as they start forming properly in my head.

And also, I do not own Digimon, Teletubbies, or Katy Perry's song "Firework" however the personalities of Kaede and Koutaru are from me. I based them off of my twin brothers and kids I have worked with.

Thank you for your support and enthusiam, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>There aren't many rules to the house but there are some things to keep in mind…<em>

_1) Kaede and Koutaru usually get along and are well-tempered, but they are quick to fight so try to make sure that they don't go overboard. _

"THAT'S NO FAIR!" The tiny boy with a loud voice started screaming at his sister. Using all the force he could muster, he ran up to her and shoved his older sister to the ground.

"Yes it is!" The girl stumbled back up on her feet before jumping on her brother crashing them both onto the light tan carpet, "I'm OLDER! That means I'm RIGHT!"

"Only by four minutes!" Koutaru yelled out yanking on his sister's light brown locks, gritting his teeth before opening them wide and sinking them into her arm. Kaede screeched out in pain using her free arm to grab his darker brown hair and pulling his face away from her poor arm. The two of them wrestled on the ground grabbing and pulling each other in painful ways as they try to fight for dominance.

"Kids...let's not fight now," I stood over them anxiously unsure of how I should intervene. I've seen siblings fight before...but these two looked like Tasmanian devils fighting over fresh meat. I grabbed Kaede whose tiny fingers kept latching on her brothers skin, having him scream and leaving my ears merciless to his piercing cries.

"I'm right he's wrong!"Kaede yelled at me as I finally managed to pry her hands off of him. I quickly grabbed the boy as he lunged back at her with bloodthirsty revenge.

"No you're not! It's not faaaair!" The two twins wiggled in my arms making me roll my eyes in pain. Unable to hold the two brats any long, I placed them on opposite sides of me grabbing their arms to force them to stop moving.

"That's enough fighting right now!" I scolded, more in desperation for my panging ears, "What are you two fighting about anyway?"

"Kaede said that dinosaurs are lame," Koutaru huffed and crossed his arms, glare fixed on his sister who responded by sticking out her tongue on him.

How does that qualify as a reason to claw each other's eyes out?

* * *

><p><em>2) They like sweets, no seriously they REALLY like sweets. It's okay to let them snack a bit, but don't spoil their appetites. You're free to use to the kitchen how you see fit, so lunch and dinner is entirely up to you, just give them proper nutrition.<em>

"I can't find it!" I yelled out for what felt like the hundredth time. The two twins were crying their hearts out, their faces were wet with salty tears and noses runny with snot. I had managed to get them changed into more decent clothes (Kaede was wearing a frilly shirt with pants while Koutaru was wearing an Iron Man long sleeve with jeans). Things were going ok…until they started bombarding my ears with cries and threats that they are starving unless I give them cookies.

"I can't find any signs of cookies in your kitchen! I don't know what to do! So please, please, **please** stop crying!" I opened practically every single drawer and cabinet in here, but no signs of the confections that they want.

"But we want cookies!" Kaede's voice turned raspy due to her constant crying, and started repeatedly punching my leg in frustration. Good thing they weren't strong punches…

"Find them Ms. Sora-nanny!" Koutaru sniffed, rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

"I just fed you guys ten minutes ago!" I pointed at the dishes that I had used up earlier, "You didn't complain about the food, and you guys finished your plates you shouldn't be hungry!"

"You don't know how we feel!" Both of them yelled out in unison, echoing through my eardrums causing immediate pain which will soon take the form of a migraine.

"Yeah you're not a sickle!" Koutaru added on running to where I was standing and buried his tanned face into my leg. Ew, I think I got some of his snot on my jeans too now.

"It's psychic dummy!" Kaede corrected in between her sobs.

"Okay, what do you want me to do? I don't have any cookies for you!"

"There are some here! Daddy hides them somewhere so you have to find them!" Kaede yelled louder trying to driving out any hint of dominance in my voice.

"Well if they are hidden what makes you think that I can find them!"

"Because you're an adult! You're supposed to be smart and do things we can't!"

"Ugh, that doesn't mean I can do everything!" I rubbed my temples trying to calm myself down, "Listen I'm sorry but…you guys please stop crying." I looked at the two blubbering messes.

"No!" Kaede stopped hitting me, and buried her face into her hands.

"Please Ms. Sora-nanny?" Koutaru's stood next to his sister hugging her as if she just went experienced her first heartbreak.

"I can't find them, which means that we don't have them and I can't get them from thin air…" I sighed and knelt down to face them. I made sure my tone was soft, trying to reach an understanding and possibly reason with the two kids about something as ridiculous as this, "Why don't we just go play something...anything even!"

"Can we have cookies after that?"

"No…not rea-"

"THEN WE DON'T WANNA!"

* * *

><p><em>3) I don't have cable providing so movies are the only thing really worth watching. Put one on if they get a bit hard to handle they'll relax a bit.<em>

Question, how do you get twins to stop yelling at you and biting your head off?

"Stop saying mean stuff you bully!" Koutaru shoved his sister causing her to fall on her butt.

Answer, you don't. They eventually start yelling and biting _each other's_ heads off.

"You can't shove a beautiful princess!" Kaede screamed standing up in anger and a new found determination.

"You're not a princess! You're nothing but a sister!" Koutaru pushed Kaede again and instead of crying or screaming like how she did last time, she pinched his arms which escalated into brawl on the floor again.

What the hell is wrong with these kids? How do they manage to fight ALL the time?

"Come on you two…" Ugh I don't want to even get caught in the middle of their fight; I probably have bruises from their earlier disputes. Kaede was a typical girl yanking on her brother's hair while Koutaru's feet were wildly failing about as if he were drowning in a pool. My ears are going to be ringing for hours.

"You're the worst brother ever!" Kaede yelled out as the two kept rolling around on the floor. They hit the edge of the TV stand, however remained un-phased and just continuing punishing each other. I looked straight at the television set; well let's hope this works…

Dodging the angry children I jogged toward the TV heading over to the right cabinet to try and find a movie that would calm the kids down. Wait…right side are their dad's movies…the answer became more evident as I noticed the collection of action movies, and Dragon Ball Z collector's sets. Oh damn their dad…he sure was pleasant to the eyes; he sure had some sexy natural attributes. His smile though, the lopsided causal grin that would grace his face, that had to be his best feature.

"You fight like a girl!"

"I am a girl dummy!"

"I am not a dummy!"

All that charm goes to waster on these two brats.

I quickly opened up the glass door on the left side of the TV, picking the closest DVD my hand could reached and shoved it into the DVD player turning on the TV screen equally as fast. My body tensed up as super cheery and cheesy 'good clean fun' music filled the entirety of the house, and the two kids that were blaring insults at each other changed into a fit of laughter and giggles and ran in front of the television clapping their hands repeatedly.

"TELETUBBIES! TELETUBBIES!" Kaede and Koutaru chanted in front of the TV dancing and humming along to the repeating music in the background.

"Teletubbies…" I sighed in agony. Out of all the movies I picked up Teletubbies: a Christmas in the Snow. I never understood this creepy show. The sun was a baby, the characters looked liked aliens I mean, what the hell, they have little mini TV's on their bellies!

"Come on Ms. Sora-nanny! Press play!" The two kids placed the remote control in my hands before running and sitting in front of the coffee table eagerly waiting for me to comply with their wishes. Holding back a groan I clicked the play button to commence the movie. I don't know what amazed me more the fact that these kids weren't being crying brats and killing each other or the fact that this show is really from another planet.

"So you two will be okay now?" I muttered under my breath. I want to leave this room, correction I want to run out of this house and never come back.

"What was that?" The two twins asked and turned their head at the same time. Their honey eyes were brimming with contain excitement and their hands kept joyfully clapping.

"Nothing…" I let out a sigh but the two just responded with a smile and ran to opposite sides of me grabbing my hands.

"We want you to sit in the middle of us!" Kaede's grip got tighter.

"The more the happier!" Koutaru beamed resting his head against my arm.

"It's merrier!"

"No one cares about you Kaede!"

"Just watch the movie you two."

* * *

><p><em>4) Play and have fun! Take them outside if you want to (there's a park and plaza down the street) or just do stuff inside. Kaede can be a little bit sneaky, Koutaru is always running around. So make sure to keep an eye on them!<em>

No torture can be more extreme than watching this movie twice in a row; I swear I'm going to have that cheery theme song stuck in my head for days. Well at least it worked I guess, the two kids were playing on the living room floor. Finally they weren't being a pain, no yelling no screaming and no migraine for me.

"Now Batman is going to get into this batmoblie and drive off!" Koutaru exclaimed moving his Batman toy to the proportional car and he starting swinging it around his head making car sounds to match. Kaede smiled, being much less animated than her identical brother. She had a bunch of crayons around her silently working on drawing while her brother was playing his toys.

I stretched myself out on the couch, relaxing myself into the plush cushions while the house was tranquil for the first time. Even if there were only two of them instead of thirty they are exhausting to take care of. All throughout the day they were just...constantly crying or fighting or just being such a huge pain!

How do kids manage to get all that energy from? Kaede and Koutaru bounce off the walls changing personalities faster than a mom grabbing deals during black Friday. Not to mention the sheer audacity of them being twins are really starting to get annoy me. If they are yelling over who's right, they are speaking in unison and finishing each other's sentences. And they keep calling me Ms. Sora-nanny; the last thing I want is for my identifier to be nanny…

My goodness, imagine if that guy from this morning starts to think of me as just the babysitter! Ugh I don't him to think I'm something as lame as a nanny! But my goodness he sure was fine! I would rather spend my day watching him than these twins.

"Ms. Sora-nanny, how does my picture look?" Kaede asked interrupting my thoughts to show me a colorful picture of a lake landscape.

"Yeah it's very nice," I nodded at her, resulting with her running back to her drawing pad with a huge grin plastered on her face. I let out a calm sigh thankful for peacethat has been evading me ever since the day started. Kaede isn't being a whiny brat complaining about everything with a shadow, Koutaru has finally closed his loud mouth and is quiet…

Wait a minute. I shot up from the couch looking around the room. There's Kaede, there's crayons, there's Batman toys… "there's no Koutaru."

"Huh?" Kaede barely noticed my outburst, not even looking up from her drawing.

"Kaede. Where is you're brother?"

"Kou?" She called out and scanned the room, "He's not here."

No shit Sherlock! "Stay right here," I bolted from the couch and ran off into the hallway. Hopefully he just went go grab something from his room. I opened up the door to the kid's room, "Koutaru?" Nope, he isn't in here…bathroom? I knocked softly on the closed door hoping for a response. When I was only greeted with silence I opened the bathroom door and what did I find? Nothing but a bunch of children branded soaps and toiletries.

"Koutaru, come on out this isn't funny!" I called out in desperation listening in for a response of some kind. Any kind! What the hell I'm going to say? Sorry Mr. Sexy, your kid vanished into thin air, but here's my number let's go out on a date sometime! Well…I guess I can't really have a relationship with him…I don't even know anything about him besides his name. Well I do know the contours of his chest due to that tight shirt he was wearing. And how nicely his wild spiky hair works for his casual and sporty build. And how his face just radiates with warmth and fun. Or how -

**"GOOOOOOAAAALLL!"**

"What the f –ffffuuuu!" A ball came hurling through the air hitting me right smack in the stomach. It continued to drill me into submission and I was soon brought onto my knees clutching my stomach in _oh so_ excruciating pain. I opened my eyes to see Koutaru with a smug looking grin as he picked up the ball.

"I call that kick the screwdriver!" Koutaru held the soccer ball in front of me, "I'm going to be the best soccer player in the world just like Daddy!"

"Koutaru!" I heard his sister equivalent from the front of the hall, "You can't play soccer inside the hall, Daddy's going to get mad at you!"

"No! I wasn't playing it; I was just looking for my ball that's all!"

"You kicked it! That's means you were playing!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does! I'm telling Daddy when he gets home!"

"No! You can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Kaede-big sister! Come on!"

"Koutaru you broke the rules! You have to get in trouble!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Well too bad!"

"TATTLETALE!"

"RULE-BREAKER!"

The two twins proceeded to jump at each other, mauling each other with punches, scratches and grunts as they managed to start another violent fight.

Meanwhile my stomach has been repositioned in my body after that kick. What the hell man! What kind of four year old kicks a ball like that!

"YOU'RE THE WORST SIBLING EVER!" The twins screamed in unison, as they prolonged their brawl.

* * *

><p><em>5) And their bedtime is at <em>_**nine! **__They will fight and fight and fight, but no exceptions! Calm them down after dinner, to make it easier for them to sleep. _

Finding ways to stop their constant fights is hard. Trying to please the both of them so they don't start screaming in my ears is difficult. Shoving food down their throats that isn't overloaded with sugar is challenging. Having to watch children movies over and over again is agonizing. Running around in circles, as these two kids keep antagonizing you to play games with them is completely exhausting.

Trying to get these kids to get ready for bed and actually go to sleep is IMPOSSIBLE.

"Koutaru! Where are you going! Put some pants on!" I yelled for the tenth time, running around their children's styled room after the underwear clad boy. The room was quaint, thankfully it didn't have too many things on the floor, there was a wooden bunk bed that was adjacent to the doorway, and a matching set of drawers that was filled with the twin's belongings.

"WEE! I'm PANT-LESS MAN!" Koutaru laughed out loud, shaking his butt in front of the closet mirror.

"Come here you," I growled, cornering the half naked child so he had no chance of escape.

"What! NOOOO!" He started to kicking his legs with no mercy as I firmly held the four year old in the air by the waist.

"I don't wanna wear a shirt!" Kaede cried out throwing her shirt on the floor leaving her in an undershirt with a pink bow on the collar. I guess it could be worse. She could have decided to run around for two hours screaming 'Pant-less Woman!'

"Stop struggling!" I grunted and pinned Koutaru to the floor, due to my size advantage I managed to keep each leg still long enough for me to clothe it. After he was properly pants'd I let him pout in front of his closet before turning my attention to Kaede, "Kaede if you don't want to wear that shirt then go ahead and pick another."

"I don't want to wear any shirt though!" Kaede yelled over Koutaru's screaming, "I don't have to if I don't want to!"

"Yes you do! Ow, Koutaru don't kick me!"

"NOOO! I don't wanna wear pants!" Koutaru stood up giving me a glare as he crossed hims arms and furrow his small eyebrows to the utmost.

"Too bad, you are wearing clothes! Just like how you two are going to go to bed!" I didn't care how loud my yelling was or how mean I sounded. Ever since I mentioned the word bedtime, these two kids have been running around extremely hyperactive compared to usual.

"Why do I have to!" Koutaru started crying, "It's not fair!" His crying is really starting to get old on me.

"Whatever," I scoffed picking him up and putting him on the bottom bunk bed before turning around facing his sister, "Kaede you are wearing an undershirt, undershirt. So it goes under a shirt!"

"But I don't have to wear a shirt," Kaede was no longer screaming but her high pitched voice was still ringing in my ears, "Daddy doesn't wear a shirt to bed!"

"…Oh," Don't think of their sexy dad shirtless; don't think of their dad shirtless. Don't think about his exposed natural tan skin, the broadness of his shoulders and chest, or how chiseled his core probably is.

"Yeah! Daddy doesn't wear pants either!" Koutaru let out a war cry as he kicked off his pants and flung them to the floor.

…I wonder if he wear boxers or briefs? Aw damn there's the mental image of his hot body that's barely dressed.

"Ms. Sora-nanny why are you turning into a tomato?" Kaede and Koutaru both asked me in unison cocking their heads at the same angle.

"Huh? Ugh never mind! Come on I don't care what you're dad wears to sleep," Okay so that was a huge fat lie but they aren't going to know any better, "You two are wearing clothes! Both pants and shirts!" I lunged at them trying to grab a hold of at least one of the pesky twerps. However the both slipped underneath me.

"Noooo!" The two both yelled, fear settling into their light brown eyes.

"Yes you are!" I managed to grab Kaede by the arm and hoisted her up the air, careful to keep her at arm's length to avoid her punches and kicks. Once she had tired herself out, I took the opportunity to slip on her shirt and then place her on the top bunk, "Now for you…" I grabbed Koutaru pinning him down like how I did earlier, ducking his kicks as I clothed him one leg at a time.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Koutaru cried out as I carried the boy and put him in his bed.

"I'm not tired…"

"Well too bad…" I sighed lowering my tone, looking at both of them, "Its…late guys and actually bedtime. You two need to rest and conserve your energy." Yeah conserve your energy for what, scratching each other's eyes out tomorrow? Oh well, whatever gets them to bed.

"…But we want to see Daddy…" Koutaru's voice drained out with a yawn as he grabbed a orange dinosaur plush toy that was on the edge of his bed.

"You two…" I sighed out placing both my hands on my hips, "...really…like your dad don't you?"

"Mhm, Daddy's the best."

"He plays with us, and gives us the biggest warm bear hugs, and lots and lots of kisses and love!" Kaede's voice grew excited as she lay down on her bed.

"I just wish he didn't always have so much work…" Koutaru eye's started to droop, "Or have to study for school."

"We want to be with Daddy always…" Kaede settled into her pillow pulling her blanket up to her neck slowly closing her eyes.

"Yeah…" Koutaru followed the same actions as his older sister only hugging his stuff dinosaur tightly, "We want to make Daddy feel super and special all the time." Koutaru soon closed his eyes and fell asleep just like his sister.

"Finally," I sighed running my hands through my hair. Kaede was sprawled out underneath her blanket, covering every corner of her twin sized mattress. Koutaru was curled up hugging his orange toy tighter than a bind from a boa constrictor. If they weren't the devil twins that they are, I would probably have considered their sleeping faces cute.

Making sure that they didn't wake up I quietly left the room and walked over to living room where I promptly laid down on the couch. What time was it even? 10:00? So they didn't fall asleep by nine oh well it's close enough. The house was silent for once, the only noise was the hum from the various appliances from the kitchen, my eyes danced around the ceiling to the walls of the modest living room seeing as I was too tired to move from my spot to actually watch something on the TV.

Less kids equals less work? Who was I kidding, I have never been this tired due to work. These two kids are something else! These brats were by far the worst kids I've ever met: switching emotions as if they had Tourette syndrome, fighting each other constantly as if they were in a civil war, blaming me for unrealistic reasons! I was so dumb when I made this choice! I need to tell Miyako to never ever let me make such a careless decision ever again!

"Stupid brats," I muttered under my breath, shuffling into the couch so I was more comfortable, "Stupid job, stupid Miyako, stupid ultra se–"

"…hello? I'm back," A deep voice shot through the air instantly freezing me up.

Damn who's back? I shot up from the couch and my auburn eyes was caught in a mixture of surprise and delight as I saw Kaede and Koutaru's dad, "Taichi!" I unknowingly yelled out, loosing my footing and stumbling around until I stood face to face with him.

"Yeah that's my name alright," He smiled, his chocolate brown eyes shining sweetly. I could feel my heartbeat race and my cheeks redden, damn I get flustered way too easily.

"You're earlier than I expected," I smiled, trying to resist the urge to jump on him and instead initiate some sort of conversation.

"Don't get to used to it," He gave a toothy smile, pulling out his keys and cell phone and placing them on the counter top. Instead of the black shirt that fit his torso snuggly, he was wearing a buttoned up collared shirt with a black tie, "So where the kids?" He skeptically asked eyeing the room as if he was expecting them to running around.

"Huh?" I shook my head breaking myself from staring at his work clothed body, "Oh, they are asleep in their room."

"What?" The messy haired brunette stopped pulling off his backpack midway to give me a quizzical look.

"Kaede and Koutaru are in bed right now…"

"You're kidding."

"…No?"

"Really? No way."

"Uh…yeah? You said their bedtime was at nine..." I didn't receive a response, for Taichi was already down the hallway walking inside the twin's bedroom. Why the hell was he so surprised? Did I do something wrong? He said nine right? So it wasn't exactly nine, but it was still before he got home!

"Now that's unexpected…" He quietly exclaimed as he came out of the bedroom, cautiously closing the door before returning to where I was standing, "You actually got them to sleep!"

"Well that's what you said… was I not supposed too?" I asked, afraid that I might have done something I shouldn't have.

"Oh don't worry. This is amazing! You are just the first babysitter to actually put them to sleep."

"I was?"

"Yeah, usually I come home and Kou is running around screaming '_born to be pant-less_' and Kaede is throwing stuff and crying her head off," He leaned against the wall, his grin turning smaller due to embarrassment, "You must be one hell of a sitter to actually tame my little monsters."

"Well I have a certain ways with kids," I smiled back with more confidence. Okay no I don't, but I'm getting on his good side so I'm can't leave here without a good impression, "Today was a lot of fun I'm glad I came!" Yeah right. The only thing I'm glad about is that I managed to get this close to a cutie like you.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows, "You don't have sugarcoat anything, I love my babies to death but they are trouble makers."

"Well I had a blast," I mimicked his pose by leaning against the wall and crossing my arms; "We watched some movies together, I drew with Kaede even played soccer with Koutaru."

"What? Kaede stabbed someone with color pencils before," He shuddered at the memory scrunching up his face like a bunny, "Koutaru gave at least ….four poor ladies ulcers."

"Well none of that happened here," Well that was partially true, Kaede didn't stab with anything and Koutaru's kick did not give me an ulcer…at least I think so.

"Wow…" He ran one of his hands through his wild chestnut colored hair before nervously chewing his bottom lip, his almond eyes apologetically staring at me, "I'm…really sorry. I completely underestimated you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not to be rude, I was seriously worried about you. Kaede and Kou don't like babysitters, so I was worried that you would be…like dead or something when I came back."

"Oh gee, thanks."

"Well usually I get old ladies! Well that's a bit mean, older women," He corrected himself but his lips were curved in a good hearted smirk, "You are like the youngest babysitter I've ever had. Usually I get some elder woman who makes them listen to Mozart and then lectures me about my mistakes and keep holding grudges and all that fun stuff."

"Well that sucks," I couldn't help but laugh my mind immediately going to my superiors at the day care, "Why would they get mad at you though?"

"They don't like me too much," He laughed alongside me, "Although my last sitter, she deserved to be hate me after out scuffle."

"Scuffle?"

"Well argumentI guess. I'll admit that I shouldn't have said the things I've said but she started it!"

"What happened?"

"Ugh, okay first off I was having a bad day. I had two midterms, and work was a complete mess. So I come home and of course! Koutaru is naked; Kaede is crying her poor little heart out. And the fu –freakin' babysitter; was just knitting on the couch. So I got mad, started telling her that I don't pay her to knit, but to take care of my kids. Then she got mad at me!"

"Well that's certainly not right," I chimed in. Well honestly she sounded like she had given up on the devil twins, who could blame her? But…when Taichi talks his face just lights up with emotions he's feeling and get's so animated. Watching him is certainly much more pleasing than his pesky kids.

"I know right," His brown eyes squinted in determination. It's just so cute how easy he is to read, "She's starts to tell me that it's entirely my fault. And if I wanted to handle them then I should quit work or school and raise them myself! She then continues off by saying that's the problem with younger generations they don't want to take responsibility. So I tell her everything I do is for the betterment of my kids. Then she called me a liar. Then _I_…I kind of got carried away and called her some bad stuff. So she quit."

"Is that why you ended up calling the center last minute?" I bit the inside of my lip and let my mind drift off as I stared at his darken large lips.

"Yeah…" He let out a deep breath as if he had confessed something big, "Thanks for being able to show up late notice, had you not have come…I probably would have taken the kids to class with me!"

"Oh wow," I couldn't help but smile. He's appreciative of me! "Class huh? Where do you study?"

"Just the public university that's here," He pointed behind him as if he was telling directions.

"Tat's good," I nodded, there was only one four year college in town so I had a good idea of what he was talking about, "What's your major?"

"Heh, I'm a double major. International Affairs/Relations, and then a Political Science with a communication emphasis."

"Wow that's impressive…" It explains some of the books I saw earlier today, "Two majors."

"Don't be fooled. I am not smart," He laughed, unconsciously rubbing his hands together, "Originally I was just going to be a Poly Sci major, but then my sister started making fun of me for picking an 'easy' major. So then to shut her up I picked two majors. Which I often regret."

"Why? Is there a lot of work?" I asked. Wow, that was a dumb question, of course its work heavy! Great he must now think that I'm some kind of dumb dork.

"It is. Mostly because I'm not the study type," Taichi picked up his backpack that he had forgotten about before and casually swung it on his shoulders, "What about you? You in school?"

Damn he just had to ask that question, "Uh…no I'm not in school." I smoothed out the wrinkles in my sweater, and found myself staring at the ground.

"It's fine," He shrugged giving me a warm, understanding smile, "College isn't really for everyone."

"Thanks for understanding," I looked up from the ground and found myself getting lost into the warmth of his gaze. After all the criticism I've gotten from my mom and friends, it was nice to meet someone who didn't pressure me about higher education.

"Hell I wasn't going to go to college either," Taichi laughed lightening the mood a bit.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Hm… my kids and a lucky break. " The brunette narrowed his eyes trying to search for an answer, "I was offered a higher position at the company I work at. Better pay, better hours and a LOT less tedious work, perfect for raising Kaede and Kou. Except it requires a bachelor's, so I turned it down saying I didn't have the money. They said they could pay off my college costs so long as I agree to take the job at the end. So I agreed."

"That's real nice," I played with the ends of my light scarlet hair. Damn this guy is really…something else. He has a clear focus in life, and damn is he pleasing to the eye. The true definition of tall, dark and handsome! I haven't felt this attracted to a man since my last relationship that went sour.

"I got lucky, considering my lack of options," He nodded slouching a bit as he eyes drooped a tad bit, "I had to start working for Kaede and Koutaru. The company I work for was a place I had intern for since I was fourteen. That's why I managed to get on good enough terms to have them help me out so much."

But all that goes to waste seeing as he has two kids. Why did my ideal man have to be a father! Wait…why was he a father? He's a charming, good looking man with a clear focus and goal in life. Such people shouldn't be parents! That's supposed to come later! Much later!

"Um…so I was wondering…." Why the hell is such a Renaissance Man has two of the worst kids imaginable? No that's sounds too crude. I nervously bit my inner cheek and played with the ends of my sweater, "How –or really when did you get them?"

"By them you mean my kids Kaede and Koutaru?"

"Uh yeah, sorry I don't mean to be rude…"

"Four years ago."

"Well I figured that! I mean…well," I was making this way more awkward then how it should have been. His smile had disappeared from his face completely and the warm gaze he was exuberating was now stonily and cold, "How old are you again?" Wrong question! Ugh that's not what I wanted to say at all, why do the things that come out of my mouth never coincide with what I'm thinking!

"Hm…" Taichi raised his eyebrows, noticing my miscommunication and inner panic, "Guess."

"What?" My panic was faced with an amused smirk that was growing with my every reaction.

"Guess! It's no fun if I just tell you," He couldn't keep his lips closed and his smirk had turned into a bright grin.

"Um…." I never was good at guessing games. Honestly, Taichi looked around my age but when you factor in the job and kids, "…27?"

"Do I really look like I'm pushing thirty or are you just saying that because I'm a father of two?"

"'Cause you're a father of two."

"Figures, everyone does that," He scoffed settling in against the wall once again, "Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm only 21."

"Really? So am I," Damn he really is my age, which just makes me all the more attracted to him! "What month?"

"August first," Taichi chuckled a bit, smiling as if he was equally as happy that we were in the same age group, "You?"

"September ninth, so you're still older I guess," I smiled brightly. I knew he was young enough to be my age I knew it!...he is awfully young to be a parent though... "Wait so when did you…you know..."

"…have the kids?" The chocolate eyes turned somber and his smile turned sheepish, "...Kaede and Koutaru were born during my senior year of high school. I was seventeen."

"…Oh." WHHHHAAT! I don't believe it! High school! 17! Taichi was the guy that got some girl knocked up behind the gym! Okay maybe I'm being overdramatic. I mean maybe there's a reason why he had kids. Maybe he just found the right girl or… Wait just a second.

I looked around the house again, noticing the modest and casual design of the place. It was substandard clean and not to shabby, but there was one thing that the place lacked. A woman's touch. I had been so flustered from Taichi and so overworked from the kids to realize. I haven't heard anything about a mother at all.

"Yeah, try not to be too harsh while judging me," He bit his lip and fiddle with his hands breaking me out of my trance, "That's why most sitters I get don't really like me. Truthfully Kaede and Kou weren't planned... but that doesn't change the fact that they are my kids and that I'd do anything for them."

"It's fine, I don't mind," That's a lie I do mind very much! But not because your kids were unplanned, but because you HAVE them and therefore aren't available to me! "But um… if you don't mind me about their mot-"

_*Cause baby you're a FIIIIIRRRREEEWOOORK! COME ON LET YOUR COLORS BURST! MAKE THEM GO UH UH UH! AS YOU SHOOT UP TOWARDS SKY-A- AAAAAAYYYY!*_

God damn cell phone! When I want it to ring, no one calls. When I'm in a potentially serious situation it rings at max volume making me realize how ridiculous my ringtone is! I dove my hand dove into my pocket trying to get my phone as quickly as I could so the damn thing would shut up. "Um, sorry I gotta-"

"No worries," Taichi interrupted. Smiling as he grabbed his bag, phone and keys then walked off into the depths of the hallway, opening the door at the furthermost room. And allowing me to address the horrible timing of my phone.

_*BABY YOU'RE A FIIIIIIRRREEEEWOOORRRK!* _

"Stupid phone," I muttered pressing the call button not bothering to see who it is, "Hello? What do you want?"

"_Sora that's no way to speak to your mother," _I heard my mother's voice scold me through the receiver.

"Oh sorry, mom…I didn't know it was you." I nervously laughed. Good thing Taichi wasn't here around to here that, the last thing I want him to think is that I'm some dumb dork who's rude to their mother.

"_You should be more polite on the phone Sora. I thought I taught you better than that." _

"Okay mom I get it! What's up anyway?"

"_I was wondering where you were…it's getting late dear." _

"Oh sorry, I'm at…work right now. I'll head home soon though."

"_Work? But I thought you get off at three? It's practically eleven now."_

"I wasn't working at the center today Ma. I was babysitting at this house, so I have to wait till you know, the parents get home."

"_Babysitting? My goodness does that mean you've gotten over your phobia of kids!" _

"I don't have a phobia! I just don't like…" I looked around the hallway to make sure Taichi was still out of hearing range. Better safe than sorry right? I want to leave here on good terms, "It's was a onetime deal okay? I'll head back now."

"_You don't have to rush sweetie I was just making sure that you weren't out so late with some boy. Then again I don't know why I was worried, it's not like that would happen anyway."_

"Mom!"

"_I'm just kidding dear," _My mom laughed. God I could feel her joke stinging me through the phone, _"I'm really calling because your friend Miyako called asking for you. She seemed excited." _

"She always is," I shook my head thinking about all the times that Miyako had 'big' news, "It can wait till tomorrow most likely."

"_Okay, you know her better than I do. I'll leave the light on for when you come home dear." _

"Alrighty then Ma…" I looked up to see Taichi getting out of his room and walking back to where I was. The tie that was around his neck was gone, and the top buttons of his shirt were opened revealing the line of his collarbone.

"_Love you Sora." _

"Right back at you…" I trailed off, purposely avoiding telling her that I loved her back therefore I didn't seem like a complete Mama's girl to Taichi. I clicked my phone off putting it on silent before shoving it back into my pocket, "Sorry about that, but I should probably get going now."

"Yeah," His deep voice chuckled and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't mean to keep you here for so long."

"Oh its fine, I don't mind at all," I put my hands up defensively; hell I would stay longer if I could!

"So um...would you mind coming back tomorrow?" Taichi asked his voice mumbling as if he was nervous.

"Tomorrow?" I looked up and started staring at him. Goodness he sure was cute….

But then the mental image of the screaming, fighting, and pain inducing, irrational demanding kids came into my head.

"Sorry, I don't usual go on babysitting jobs…" I trailed off, my heart breaking when his lips formed an adorable pout.

"Please?" Taichi put on a puppy dog face, and his voice emphasized his desperation, "I've gone through soooo many sitters. And you're the first one to actually enjoy being with them. And they listen to you!"

"Well they don't really recognize me as an authority figure…"

"Don't try to be modest; you're like a miracle worker! No one and I mean NO ONE has ever managed to get those two to sleep; or managed not to have the house a complete mess. Or better yet, hasn't pressed assault charges on me. Please say you'll come back."

"Um…" Damn, I shouldn't have lied to make myself look cooler!

I took another look at him. He was taller now that he was standing up straight; his masculine hands were clasped together in front of his broad shirt that was unjustly hidden beneath his structured shirt. His pale pink bottom lip was wet due the fact he had been nibbling on it. Taichi's rich brown eyes were sucking me in with each glance, the chocolate orbs glistening with hope.

"…What time should I be here?"

"Oh thank you Sora!" Taichi gasped out, his smile being accented but the dimples forming on the corners of his mouth, "My morning class is cancelled so you can come around noon. But feel free to come earlier if you want!"

"No problem," I smiled back at him getting lost in his happiness. I turned to grab my belonging and put on my shoes, I gave him one last look before exiting the door, "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeap, see you!" Taichi waved enthusiastically causing me to smile softly and wave at his childish goodbye. I walked out the door and closed it gently before calmly walking from the doorway to my car that was parked out front.

Unlocking the inexpensive vehicle I climbed into the driving seat before turning on the ignition. The car hummed loudly before softening up as it warmed up.

"WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!" I screamed out as I hit my head repeatedly on the steering wheel, "STUPID! Stupid! ...stupid…" my voice got softer and I slowed down my head banging. Taichi is just so charming and attractive. But those kids…ugh I don't want to even think about how tomorrow will be. Children are bad enough but these two are the vilest spawn I have ever met.

"Miyako's going to enjoy my misery…." I put the car into drive and started off home. Who knows if I'll make it through tomorrow.

* * *

><p>IT IS DOOONNNEE! Sorry, that took WAY longer than it should have.<p>

I don't know how many people have this habit, but I always have certain scenes mapped out in my head. Like perfectly envisoned in my head and I'm able to translate those parts into story form with ease...but I have the hardest time leading up and leaving these scenes. And that's exactly what happened here. I couldn't think of proper transitions and then i would start making stuff up and then it would change my perfect scene so then I would try to fix and yeah...that's why it took so long.

Either way, I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I like it, but I felt that I could have improved some areas... I mean there should be some unanswered questions (they will be answered in time don't worry) But I tried doing some new things with POV and transitions. I think it works out nicely...

But I won't know that until I read some reviews! Please leave any thoughts you have! Thank you all in advance for taking time to read it in the first place!


End file.
